


Beautiful

by nicorobean



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicorobean/pseuds/nicorobean
Summary: Luffy looks so beautiful when they fuck, Zoro thinks





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be mutteringsandramblings but I created a new ao3 account, so I'm moving all of my works to this account.

Zoro loves the way Luffy moans as he bites Luffy's thigh and rubs his cock. He loves the way Luffy pulls at his hair and begs for more. He loves the way Luffy just gasps and thrusts as Zoro sucks Luffy's cock.

"More!" Luffy says. He's so flushed and it's beautiful. And oh God does Zoro love the way Luffy screams his name when he rims him.

"You're being so good Luffy," Zoro says as he kisses Luffy. "You're so beautiful." At this point Luffy is begging Zoro to fuck him, and Zoro loves it when Luffy begs.

Luffy looks so beautiful when he's being fucked, he's scratching Zoro's back and moaning so loudly. The bed is squeaking, and the headboard is banging against the wall. Luffy flips Zoro over and starts riding him.

"Does that feel good, Zoro?" Luffy asks breathlessly. Zoro groans and grabs Luffy's cock.

"S-Shit Luffy," Zoro says as sweat pours down his face. He jerks Luffy's cock, and Luffy comes all over Zoro's chest and Zoro sits up and wraps his arms around Luffy as Luffy rides him harder.

"You feel so fucking good," Zoro says. "So fucking good." He bites Luffy's neck and sucks on it to cover up his moan as he comes in Luffy. Luffy is shuddering as Zpro slowly pulls out. Zoro kisses his neck as he lays Luffy down.

"D-did I do good?" Luffy asks as Zoro pets his hair.

"Of course," Zoro says. He kisses the bruise on Luffy's neck and massages his sides. "You were so beautiful, you did so good." Luffy smiles tiredly and Zoro gets up and grabs a towel and cleans him and Luffy off, and then gets back in bed. Luffy stretches and wraps his arms around Zoro.

"Love you," Luffy says tiredly. Zoro scratches his back and kisses his forehead.

"Love you too," Zoro says.


End file.
